


don't look so sad, igs

by sophos (ians_carer)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Dubious Consent, Crying, Dom Prompto, Dom/sub, Enemas, M/M, Ruined Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, sub Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ians_carer/pseuds/sophos
Summary: filled for the kink meme prompt:Any giving Ignis an emena. NO detailed scat please++ Dubcon++ Iggy criesNo dubcon in this, closer to consensual dubious consent. Dom prompto is good for the soul.





	don't look so sad, igs

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time filling a kink meme prompt, I wrote this in like two hours and it hasn't been reread or beta'd... go easy on me.

_ “Please don't.”  _

 

The begging is just for show, Prompto already knows that. Unbeknownst to most of the general populace, Ignis is kind of a freak in bed, and he  _ likes _ this sort of stuff. He genuinely hates feeling out of control of any situation, sex included, and he can be pretty vocal about it most of the time. And most of the time, Prompto lets him. 

 

But what  _ really _ gets him going is the discomfort he experiences when he's out of control. It's weird. It was even weirder at first, when Prompto realized it. Prompto's not the kinda guy who really enjoys just laying back and letting someone fuck him into a mattress, and eventually he got  _ bored _ with Ignis always wanting to do  _ everything _ in bed. Sometimes he didn't even get himself off, and he'd say it was fine, but honestly it just kinda made Prompto feel like shit. 

 

So… He started pushing back a little. Becoming more assertive when they had sex, and what he found out is that Ignis got  _ really _ turned on by it. He acted like he didn't, but it wasn't really that hard to tell how much he liked it, and the first time he really tried pushing Ignis down and having his way with him, he'd stopped and asked if he was into that sort of thing, and when Ignis had sheepishly admitted he  _ was, _ well… Things got a hell of a lot more interesting from there.

 

These days it's all established and planned beforehand, because once Prompto had become privy to his boyfriend's preferences, he'd put his all into figuring out how to indulge them safely. It's one thing for Ignis to enjoy discomfort, another for that discomfort to be pushed too far. Ignis is… really particular about  _ everything, _ and sex is no different. Prompto's had to learn to be careful with him, because it only takes one misplaced comment to ruin his mood. 

 

After lots of discussion and negotiation, their sex life has gotten way better for both of them. Ignis gets to indulge in something he's never been able to properly experience before  _ (since, as it turns out, most of the people he's slept with have been really selfish, and let his hang ups run rampant) _ , and Prompto doesn't feel like shit for having a boyfriend who doesn't like to be touched most of the time. 

 

“You know I can't do that, Igs.” Prompto sounds dispassionate, almost, feigning disregard for Ignis’ wishes. Though he asks for mercy, he doesn't really want it, and Prompto doesn't intend on giving it to him. Ignis is bent over the bathtub, palms flat on the rim and legs spread. Naked as the day he was born, and absolutely fucking gorgeous. It's taken quite a bit of wrestling to get him here, and Prompto's hand still rests over the small of his back. A warning against disobedience. “If you wanna get off tonight, you gotta own up to what you did, don't you?” He's condescending to the smartest, most loyal, fucking best man he knows, and at first Prompto hadn't liked it much, but in the end, knowing he's helping Ignis relax overcomes all that. It's what Ignis wants, and Prompto is first and foremost concerned about making him feel good. Well… Not good, really, but… Whatever the hell this does for him. 

 

Ignis spends all his time bossing everyone around, it only makes sense that he likes to be bossed around sometimes too. Turn his brain off and be forced to focus on stuff happening  _ to _ him, rather than making everything happen. 

 

His head is hanging between his arms, shoulder blades jutting out, and he's silent. Prompto taps his ass and with his other hand, grabs the nozzle to the enema bag hanging from the shower rod. “I know you heard me. I'm waiting for an answer, Ignis. Are you gonna be good during your punishment? Or am I gonna have to leave you here for a little while longer?” 

 

Ignis tenses up. He's already been standing in this position for several minutes, and it can't be comfortable. “I'll stay still.” He murmurs quietly. For all the talking he does when  _ he's _ the one calling the shots, he really hates being forced to speak. “Prompto, please don't. I'll do anything else you want.”

 

“Not what I asked, but thanks for the input.” There's lube applied to the nozzle, and it's pressed slowly inside of Ignis’ winking hole. He sucks in a hiss through his teeth, and his hands curl into fists on the porcelain. 

 

There's about 6 liters in the enema bag -- it's a lot, but not more than he knows Ignis can handle. The way he's bent over isn't exactly ideal for a comfortable experience, but that isn't exactly what they're going for here. Prompto doesn't ask if he's ready, he'd done that once, and Ignis had totally snapped at him. So he just flips open the nozzle, and lets the solution start leaking into his body.

 

With a quick look between his legs, Prompto can see that Ignis is pretty excited about the whole thing; he has something for that too. While Ignis’ eyes are closed and he focuses on the feeling of salt water filling his ass and colon, Prompto presses an ice cube to his cock. Ignis gasps -- he chokes and his whole body tries to close itself away from the feeling, but Prompto is insistent. “Don't move.” He demands, and notices the nozzle has started slipping out, some of the water seeping from his ass.

 

That won't do. With one hand he holds the ice cube on the underside of his dick -- it's cold as hell on his palm, but it's worse for Ignis, who's started making little whining sounds. With the other hand, he presses the nozzle firmly back into his ass and watches his boyfriend's cock start to deflate. “Good boy.” Prompto coos, pleased with the sight of his now flaccid length between his legs, and tosses the remainder of the ice cube into the tub.

 

It's a while before Ignis starts sweating with the amount of liquid being forced into him, until his taut stomach starts to bulge with it all, and his knees start to pull together. His teeth are gritted, his face screwed up in a snarl, and his head turning into the crook of his right arm. “It hurts.” He whines, “Please take it out.  _ Please, fuck.”  _

 

Ignis cursing isn't that uncommon, and Prompto knows that if he really wanted it out, he'd use his safeword, but he doesn't, so Prompto lets the comment go without a response. The bag is about two thirds empty, but the rest of it is where the  _ real _ punishment comes in. 

 

Prompto’s hand only now curls around his limp cock, slick with lube, and he starts to tug slowly. Patiently. “Maybe next time you'll just do what I say and we won't have to go through this, Igs.” Ignis’ gut clenches at the feeling of a warm hand coaxing him to life, and his inability to relax starts making all the liquid inside of him much more noticeable. 

 

_ “Please stop, please.” _ He cries, and Prompto notices shimmering tears in the corners of his eyes. Needless to say, he doesn't stop. Ignis is trembling where he stands, and his fists start to close rhythmically, like he's trying to distract himself from the flurry of sensations assaulting his sensitive parts. His cock is getting hard, though, and the enema bag is almost empty. They're so close…

 

Ignis fucking  _ growls _ as it gets worse, as the last of the water starts to leak around the nozzle again, and he's probably so full he thinks he's going to split in half. The tears get worse, and his thighs tremble as he cries, the sounds of it eking out from behind his gritted teeth. “Make it stop, it fucking hurts, fu- _ hahh- _ please,  _ fuck.” _

 

“You gotta take it all, Igs.” Prompto comments idly, and watches as his erection begins to wane in his hands. “If you wanna get off it's gonna be like this, that's all you get.” The bag is empty now, and Ignis is  _ sobbing, _ actually fucking sobbing.

 

“I  _ can't, _ I can't-- _ nnnah _ \--do it, please.” 

 

Prompto starts to rub at his frenulum, tugging with three fingers over the tip of his cock, and sure enough, it starts to come back to life, despite the obvious discomfort Ignis is in. His legs are trembling so badly, Prompto thinks he might actually collapse, and that is kinda worrying. If he does, there'll be a huge mess and Ignis will be pissed. 

 

“Maybe if you'd just let me fuck you like I wanted, this woulda been a lot easier. But you like to be difficult, don't you, Iggy?” Sometimes during scenes like this, Prompto becomes aware of the surrealist experience it really is. Seriously, who'd have thought Ignis was into this sort of shit? Being bent over his own bathtub and jerked off while his stomach cramps around a fuckload of water? While he's patronized at the same time?

 

One of Ignis' hands moves out of position, wraps around his stomach, and a louder sob rips from his throat, and he chokes on it as he's jostled by the action. It's gotta hurt insanely bad, but he still doesn't call his safeword. Regardless, once they're into it, Ignis  _ never _ breaks position, so that's when Prompto knows it's bad and makes the executive decision to give the guy a break. He lets go of Ignis’ dick, and ignores the whine of protest he gets for it, standing back up and unhooking the bag from the rod. “Come on, Ignis.” Prompto demands, and starts to tug him by the hip towards the toilet.

 

Ignis makes some sort of sound of protest, but it's drowned out by his gentle keens of agony, his knees shaking with every step backwards. Once they're over the bowl, he pulls out the nozzle and Ignis drops heavily down, sweating and shaking while the water spills out of his abused body. He curls in on himself while the sound echoes around the bathroom, and Prompto kneels in front of him, between his legs, and wraps his lips around his cock. 

 

With the intense pressure quickly leaving him, Ignis begins to tremble with something that isn't pain, and his sounds of pain soon turn into sounds of pleasure, soft, pleased moans on his lips. His hand tangles in Prompto's hair as he bobs his head, sucking hard and grazing some dangerous teeth along the head. 

 

Soon, the bathroom is quiet save for the wet sounds Prompto makes with his mouth, and Ignis is stretching back along the toilet, groaning and thrusting his hips up minutely. His hard cock twitches and pulses along Prompto's tongue, and he offers gentle encouragements as his tears dry. 

 

Eventually Prompto hears him starts to whine that he's getting close, and he sucks harder, bobs his head faster until Ignis’ chest is heaving, his heels scuffing against the tile, and then -- he stops. 

 

Pulls away and wipes at his pink lips, watching as Ignis’ hips surge upwards and a thin dribble of come seeps from his weeping tip. The cry from his lips is loud, frustrated, as his orgasm washes unsatisfyingly through him.

 

Ignis is left shining with sweat, come dripping sadly into his pubes, and looking utterly exhausted. Spent. 

 

The scene is over now, Prompto decides, and leans up on his heels to stroke a tender hand across Ignis’ high cheekbone. “Doin’ okay?” He asks, soft and concerned, and slowly, Ignis’ eyes flutter open, still at half mast, his breath heavy, and he's still pretty out of it. 

 

“Come on. We gotta get you cleaned up, or you'll get mad later.” Prompto says, and his tired boyfriend is still tired and spaced out enough to comply wordlessly. His movements are slow as he's pulled into the shower, and he waits under the warm spray while Prompto undresses and joins him. Touches him with gentle fingers, washing his body and hair until he's clean and fragrant again. 

 

During a scene there's not a lot of time to admire, but in these moments Prompto does so freely. Ignis doesn't take compliments well, and they tend to fluster and confuse him when they're given, but he's fucking beautiful. Whether he's fucked out and lost in subspace, or entirely in his element in a suit and ready to cuss out some incompetent co-worker after their seven hundredth mistake. Prompto washes the clean line of his jaw, his long throat, his perfect chest, stomach, thighs… All of him is like a work of art, and it's hard to believe he's happy with Prompto. Comfortable enough to share this side of himself, pliant and naked and tired. 

 

“You're so pretty, Ignis.” He murmurs into his skin, touching him any and everywhere to help ground him back down, since that does most to bring him back to himself. The sweet nothings are mostly for Prompto, who needs to reassure his boyfriend that he still really cares about him after treating him with such disregard. “You're so beautiful and handsome. You're amazing, you know that? You know how fucking incredible you are?” He cups Ignis’ face in his hands, watches those seafoam eyes start to focus back onto him, regaining their characteristic sharpness, and his chest feels ready to burst. 

 

“Stop that.” Ignis comments, as Prompto leans forward to press a kiss to his lips, and he knows Ignis is back. 

 

“I can't help it if my boyfriend is the hottest  _ and _ smartest guy in Insomnia.” Prompto insists, and scratches his fingers through the back of Ignis’ hair. In response, Ignis sighs, and leans their foreheads together, eyes drifting closed again. He snorts gently, as if that's utterly unbelievable.

 

“I love you.” He says anyway, and Prompto can't help it if he beams. It never gets old, hearing Ignis say that. 

 

“Bed?” Prompto asks, and turns the water off when Ignis nods tiredly. “Come on, Igs.”


End file.
